


Identity Crisis

by Eggspelliarmus



Series: 港殤 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Historical References, Languages and Linguistics, 我真係好_鍾意廣東話, 我真係好_鍾意香港, 港語
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 香/港學的第一個英文詞語，是"mine"。這個詞，是大/英/帝/國牽著他的手把他帶離「故土」之際說的。他說“mine"。香/港不必他人解釋，從英/國祖母綠色的雙眸中閃過的神色便能得知該詞之意。後來的香/港，學會了英語非常貪心的一詞多義。Mine，我嘅；Mine，礦。至於當年英/國唇間吐出的那句 “mine” 指的是「我嘅」抑或是「礦」，或是一箭雙鵰，香/港不得而知。畢竟香/港確實在後期成功被英/國養成一個滴著肥油的金礦。港中心身分認同危機系列
Relationships: England & Hong Kong (Hetalia)
Series: 港殤 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957405
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. 一、點解？

**Author's Note:**

> 歷史背景有  
> 港仔有身分認同困難
> 
> 估計會發展成一個系列  
> 呢篇叫「點解？」
> 
> 意識流feel
> 
> 粵語對白

【APH港中心】Identity Crisis  
  


** 點解？ **

香/港學的第一個英文詞語，是"mine"。

這個詞，是大/英/帝/國牽著他的手把他帶離「故土」之際說的。

他說“mine"。

香/港不必他人解釋，從英/國祖母綠色的雙眸中閃過的神色便能得知該詞之意。

_我嘅。_

「你係我嘅。」這大概與英/國的本意相差不遠。

後來的香/港，學會了英語非常貪心的一詞多義。

_Mine，我嘅。_

_Mine，礦。_

Workers of mine和mine workers兩個極為相似的詞組，意思居然截然不同。

至於當年英/國唇間吐出的那句 “mine” 指的是「我嘅」抑或是「礦」，或是一箭雙鵰，香/港不得而知。

畢竟香/港確實在後期成功被英/國養成一個滴著肥油的金礦。

  
  
  
  
  
  


到達霧都之後的香/港懵懵懂懂被人接到英/國漂亮的大宅。大宅很高很大，外面種滿了血紅的薔薇，似乎訴說著府邸主人血腥的歷史。裏面熙來攘往的僕人全是擁有不同顏色頭髮的白人。

有人告訴他，英/國為他請來了英語家教老師。香/港想，來的人大概是個和英/國一樣擁有金髮碧眼的英國人。來者顛覆了他的想像。儘管穿著倫敦最時髦的三件式西裝套裝，可來的那人臉上卻頂著和他相像的東方臉孔，可他的瞳仁卻是湖水的淺藍。

「香/港，早晨。」他開口。

香/港睜大了眼睛。這是他熟悉的語言。

儘管那人說的是熟悉的廣東話，可他脫下帽子的動作卻讓他更像是個不折不扣的英倫紳士。

「我係你嘅英文老師。」雙唇間吐出的是熟悉的廣東話，可那人的發音卻特別奇怪。

後來香/港知道他的老師並非和他一樣是個 **完全的香/港華人** ，他的母親是個灣/仔的妓女，父親是英/國的貴族，一夜風流後遺下了母子二人。他小時候在灣/仔說著廣東話與朋友嬉鬧，從北帝廟到海岸線都是他的「地頭」。青年時輾轉來到英/國並被父親接回府邸，在英/國住下。

「家下可以搵翻個爸爸，幾好呀。」香/港回答。他突然有點思念遠在彼邦的家人。他的想念無法遏止。

老師搖搖頭，說並非如此。父親把他接回家，是為了與膝下無兒的兄長競爭老父的遺產。父親勝利了，而他是一枚遭人丟棄的無用棋子。

「亞媽俾亞爸趙完鬆，我覺得我都係。兩個都係咁，真係該煨囉。」

到思鄉的時候老師突然發現，兒時流利的廣東話幾乎都在腦海中遺忘得一乾二淨。霧都裏沒有一個人能和他說廣東話，直到他遇上香/港。

他們倆，同是天涯淪落人。

  
  
  
  
  
  


他們的英語課程以廣東話混雜英語進行。

“I and Mr. Arthur drink tea."

香/港在本子上寫道。老師看了看說不對。

“Mr. Arthur and I drink tea."

“Why?" 香/港問道。他說的那個“why"發音不準確，聽起來更像廣東話的「歪」。

_點解。_ _點解唔係我同亞瑟先生飲茶？_

「因為用英文嘅人覺得我.....我哋唔重要。」

「我和亞瑟先生喝茶」，在香/港的世界顛倒成「亞瑟先生和我喝茶」。

後來的他，就連使用廣東話的時候也忘記了正確語法，把兩世紀以來學習的英文語法套用到廣東話上。

  
  
  
  
  
  


_點解thank you個you讀法同you are a boy個you唔同？_

_點解read嘅過去式明明都串成係read，但唔同讀音？_

_點解one個串法係one唔係wun？_

_點解生勾勾果啲牛叫cow，但牛肉係beef唔係cow meat？_

_點解Mr. Arthur啲蘇/格/蘭朋友明明都係講英文，但有啲我聽唔明？_

_點解明明唔想知道答案，英/國人打招呼會問“how are you"？_

_點解英文咁奇怪？_

  
  
  
  
  
  


漸漸的，香/港放棄了詢問關於英語的問題。他得出了一個非常排外的結論：英語非常霸道。說英語的人說是，那就是。

老師離開了英/國的大宅，回去了心心念念的「故土」。香/港很羨慕，有時香/港會在郵箱找到老師越洋的信，一解他的思鄉之愁。

老師說，在英/國他是個異鄉人；在香/港，他也是個異國人。他其實不知道自己是誰。

後來的英語課程，由英/國充當老師。

  
  
  
  
  
  


名字很重要。

在官方場合，英/國總會用極其清晰的發音喚他"Hong Kong"。在私下，他是英/國的“Horace"。

香/港後來才知道英/國說這些話之際字正腔圓的RP發音，是他身份和地位的象徵。

可香/港知道，他有另一個名字。

他叫香/港。

Heung Gong。羅馬拼音無法捕捉二字發音的精華。他只能以極其緩慢的方式吐出二字，讓後來對他的名字感到好奇的英/國學習呼喚他。

儘管他只說過這名字一次。

那次是1997年6月30日。

——兩個世紀之長，別人往往只會以他們想要的名字呼喚香/港。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1997年回到「故土」的香/港，說得一口儒雅的RP English，和女王的英語如出一致。多年來英/國異常執著讓他練出這種口音。

他回家了。

卻忘記了家的語言。

  
  
  
  
  
  


香/港又突然憶起了當年的老師。

他想，他明白了老師說過的話。

香/港和老師的出身其實異常的相似。老師是天生的混血兒、 **香/港是後天養成的混血兒** 。

_我屋企係邊度？_ _Where is my home?_

_我係邊個？_ _Who am I?_

香/港能用兩種語言以純正的發音完美表達他心中所想，可惜那疑惑無人能解。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


似乎無處是家。

_點解？_

  
  
  
  



	2. 二、名字

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我有好多個名。」他說。
> 
> 諸多名字仿佛把他的身分割裂成上千塊碎片，碎裂得連他自己也不清楚，他到底是誰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日/治/香/港私設有  
> 港中心無CP，如果覺得裏面有少少英香feel應該係錯覺（x  
> 我唔排除我錯手寫左0.000000001%嘅英香出黎，oops。安全起見防雷：微英香可能有，唔肯定算唔算係  
> 歷史背景設定同香江燈火璀璨有部分重疊，可以當係佢嘅半個番外
> 
> 虐有，牽涉政治時事歷史，不喜勿入

**防雷：內文有議論政治時事歷史！**

二、名字

  
  


「我有好多個名。」他說。

諸多名字仿佛把他的身分割裂成上千塊碎片，碎裂得連他自己也不清楚，他到底是誰。

  
  
  


第一個名，名叫香/港。

這個名字始於人類開始於那片淺窄的土地上聚居，或農作、或捕魚，困苦卻快樂地掙扎求存，然後這片土地漸漸發展成沉香味纏繞不散的美麗漁港。

  
  
  


第二個名，名叫王嘉龍。

這個名字始於他的意識開始成形之時。五千多歲的男人把他小小的手握在掌心，另一手溫柔地摸了摸他的頭。男人衝他笑了笑。他記得，眼前那人的笑很溫暖。

「你就成為我的弟弟吧，也跟著我姓王。」此刻，他才知道眼前的那個男人名叫王耀。

他並不太明白何謂「名字」，那時的他只知道「名字」是一個很有趣的概念，凡是有人呼喚自己的「名字」，他便會回頭。

「那，你便叫嘉龍吧，王嘉龍。」

宋/帝/昺南逃來港，看見九/龍的連綿山脈，便說這八座山加上他本人為「九/龍」。所以從那天開始，他就叫王嘉龍。

直白的名字，代表了香/港這一個化身。

那個時候他認識的人，有的叫帶金，有的叫阿妹，也有叫木根的，就是沒有一個人的名字像他的名字一樣擁有這麼多筆畫———儘管帶金、阿妹和木根三人都是文盲。

王耀握著他的手教他用毛筆寫字，可是他寫的字依舊歪歪斜斜，怪不好看。藉著練字的契機，王耀教了他許多東西，從詩詞歌賦到文化傳統，無一不傾囊相授。

他學會了，姓氏對一個人而言非常重要，代表他的根與家族，名字則代表寄託在他身上的各種祈願和渴望。

  
  
  


第三個名，名叫Horace Kirkland。

這個名字始於香/港/島的割讓。

成為日/不/落/帝/國版圖中又一個殖民地以後，他安安靜靜跟隨著Arthur離開了故土。眼前的那個男人以勝利者之姿俾倪他，唇角泛起張狂的弧度。

“Horace Kirkland. It is your name from now on.” 

聽見第三個名字之際，他努力遮蓋臉上的失望。英/國的「賜名」將他從他的的根徹底割斷。

他討厭這個改變、他討厭這個新名字、他討厭這個男人。

他花了好多時間適應，去記住他現在不再叫嘉龍、不再姓王，他從此刻開始是Arthur Kirkland的Horace Kirkland。就連名字，也不是以最熟悉的粵語編寫，而是由彎彎曲曲的「雞腸」描成。

語言、名字、姓氏，全數迎來翻天覆地的改變。

他問，「到底我係邊個？」。

他依稀記得美/國先生叫Alfred. F. Jones.

——曾是英/國先生的殖民地，現在卻不再姓Kirkland。

是不是，只要自己能夠長大到有足夠能力從Arthur手中獨立的話，便能找回自己的根？

這個問題他不敢說出口。

  
  
  


他曾經幻想過，要是自己能夠從Arthur家裏搬出去的話，自己的名字會是什麼。要是第四個名字換回王嘉龍的話，這聽起來真的很不錯。或許他不再姓王，而是像台/灣一般擁有自己的姓氏。

這些這些，不過也只是美夢而已。

  
  
  


第四個名，名叫本田茂。

這個名字始於楊/慕/琦簽下了降書的那夜聖誕。

本田菊佔領他家的時候曾短暫把他的名字改了，其他充滿英/國殖民色彩的街道也遭到一樣的命運。皇/后/大/道/東成了東/明/治/通、彌/敦/道變了香/取/通諸如此類。

儘管只維持了三年零八個月，在一百多年的英/領歷史中算不上什麼。但似乎這麼一改，他仿佛離自己本來的根越來越遠。

反正和他一樣換了名字的還有台/灣嘛，他安慰自己。

這樣想的話他並不太孤獨，可依然不變的是他對這個名字的憎厭。

「茂」——儘管這個漢字在日語大概有著不一樣的意思，但看在母語為粵語的他眼中卻像是赤裸裸的嘲笑。

 _好似笑緊我係「_ _瞀俚」咁。_ 他心想。

轉念一想，他又覺得這個名字好像沒錯。

到Arthur重新回家的時候，他被擁入一個熟悉的懷抱。那人呼喚著他的名字，那個久違三年零八個月沒聽過的名字。

“Horace Kirkland. I am back.”

這個名字響在他的耳邊，居然讓他有點安心。Arthur身上那陣烽煙砲火混集紅茶的味道，讓一個念頭突然閃過他的腦海：能重回到Arthur的羽翼下，真好。

他想，自己肯定是瘋了。

眼前的那人是把他的家拆得支離破碎的壞人啊，才不是個可以依靠的好人。

可他卻，不能自拔地想要回抱Arthur。

  
  
  


第五個名，名叫Horace Wong。

這個名字始於他「認祖歸宗」的那天午夜。

反正最後他還是沒有如願以償，像美/國先生一樣擁有自己獨立的身分。

人球如他，過了被人拋來拋去幾百年的日子，最終於又回到王耀的家裏。

一九九七年初夏，他迎來了新的名字。

時針指向零時零分，時間正式踏入七月一日。 **從這一秒開始直到永遠** ，他不再是英/治/香/港，而是中/華/人/民/共/和/國/香/港/特/別/行/政/區。

與他相熟的幾名人類鄰居並沒有和他一同見證香/港歷史的新一頁，他們早已遠赴他鄉。他好好拜託了Matthew代他照顧這幾個分布在萬/錦和列/治/文的好友。

作為擁有英語、粵語以及國語三語為官方語言的「特/別/行/政/區」，殖民歷史對他而言是重要的一環，是把他塑造成今天這個模樣的因。

所以，他保留了Arthur賜給他的英文名字Horace，以紀念那個殖民時期。姓氏則換回了久遺一個多世紀的舊姓Wong。

可是，他看著這個姓氏的粵語拼音，總覺得既陌生、又可怕。

——明明這曾經是他的名字，為何總是覺得如此不習慣？

他又問了，”Who am I?”。這是Arthur教他的語言。他花了一百五十年左右的時間去好好習慣這個語言，好不容易習慣了又要重新適應。

有人告訴他，他是王耀的血親。

他看著不熟悉的男人的臉，有點疑惑。

明明他們兩人頂著兩副相像的容顏，卻來得這麼陌生。

有人告訴他，他是Arthur的義弟。

他看著熟悉的男人的臉，更加疑惑。

明明是一副天天相見百餘年的臉，卻和他的如此不像。

但所有人都告訴他，他需要用粵語。

因為中/國/人必定用中文。

所以，他又再次適應遺忘了一百五十多年的語言。

所有的東西對他而言既熟悉又陌生。

  
  
  


第六個名字，名叫Ka Long Wong。

英/國留下來的舊建築一個接著一個消失，他看著越來越多的玻璃摩天大樓取代那精雕細琢的舊殖民建築，內心暗自有點不捨。

就連皇/后/碼/頭也消失得無影無蹤，港/督/府也換成了禮/賓/府。

他在巴洛克風格的 **高/等/法/院** 前面駐足沈思，會否有一天就連這個地方也會 **消失得無影無蹤** 。

反正也只是個空想，他從來無法作出任何的改變，以及任何的決定。

他，只是一個棋子。一直如是，永遠會是。

他又換了名字，這次他的名為其中文名字的粵語拼音。他們告訴他，保留太多過去殖民歷史的碎片不好，容易讓人產生離心。他們不喜歡他的英文名字，說這是港/英餘孽的所為。

還是換回「中/國/人」的名字吧，「中/國/人」不應該有洋名。他們說。

反正，一切都是他們說的，他們說好，就好。

他只會乖乖跟隨。

他堅持這樣寫自己的名字，按照Arthur教導他的寫法。性格和Arthur說的如出一轍，總是如斯「stubborn」。Arthur說他stubborn的一刻，嘴角總是噙著些微的笑意。他隱約覺得那時說他stubborn的Arthur其實不是在責怪他，語氣中反而帶點欣賞的意味。

先寫名，再放姓———-他漂亮的粵語姓氏。

鋼筆在白紙上俐落地勾勒出他的姓名。

  
  
  


第七個名字，名叫Wang Jia Long。

他們告訴他，粵語不好。

他問，「吓，點解？」

「因為這不是高雅的語言，廣東話只是一個沒有文化的方言，都是些土包子用的。」他們用那種陌生的語言回答。聽見他們說的那種語言之際，他下意識皺了皺眉，卻不敢說些什麼。

他不排斥林曉梅說的這種語言，也不排斥王耀說的同一種語言，語言本身是無罪的。

他只不過討厭那些人用這種語言霸道地欺壓粵語而已。也許只是這些人一直展示出上位者的態度，鄙視他心愛的母語，又也許因為這些人在一直脅逼他，他才如此氣憤。

這次他們不再容他再按照自己喜歡的寫法寫名字了。

中/國/人寫名，從來是先寫姓氏，再寫名字。這是他們說的。

分叉的毛筆在紙上笨拙地瞄出他的名字。

  
  
  


第八個名字，名叫王嘉龙。

這個名字幾乎隨著第七個名字而來。

語言的更替、文字的融合，模糊了中/港的界線。

坦白說，他早已預料到這個名字的到來。

高/等/法/院上，英/國送給他的蒙眼女神崩塌。

不是倒下，並沒有落在地上發出沈重的聲音。

而是在空中化作碎片，柔柔飄落。

如同他的身分一樣。

無限切割，再無聲消逝。

  
  
  


_____________.

他再也沒有名字了。

因為，只有擁有獨立意識的個體才能擁有名字。

就像整個美/利/堅/合/眾/國只有Alfred一個代表一樣，紐/約、華/盛/頓、三/藩/市並不需要一個代表。

作為大國的一個省，他是大/灣/區的一部分。

既然都早已融合了，人們再也不需要他了。

因為，他們再也不需要一個獨立的意識去代表他們。

他們早已擁有一個代表他們的人。

王耀，中/華/人/民/共/和/國。

「港/港，回家吧。」

女人呼喚他 **「回家」** 的聲音，格外刺耳。

他根本不知道自己的家在何處。是他出生的這片土地香/港嗎？還是他長大的那個都會倫/敦？還是王耀的家北/京？

  
  


他低頭看著自己的身影漸漸消失，從指尖開始緩緩變成透明，身影四分五裂如同碎片一樣在風中吹散。

「起碼，我都算生存過。」

**生存，非生活。**

Arthur教他，用字必須準確。這是英文的美學，他把這個習慣帶了回「家」。

「我走啦，掰掰。」

人民看著他，表情有點冷淡。

他們再也聽不懂他的語言。

每年一百五十個魚貫而入的限額，加上教育政策明顯的傾斜，早已把說粵語的人的血統慢慢沖淡。

他暗自希望，還有人還能記得他。

記得當年曾經如此璀璨的他。

那個五光十色的美麗大都會，文化產業達到頂峰，粵語電影歌曲成為各種經典的——

香/港，Heung Gong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放左好耐嘅存貨，但改左好多次都唔係太滿意XD終於po啦

**Author's Note:**

> Beef來自法語boeuf
> 
> 當年諾曼第統治之下的英國平民無法吃牛肉，只知道活生生的牛叫cow
> 
> 餐桌上的牛肉被法國貴族稱為boeuf (boef)
> 
> 所以才有beef和cow分開的用詞


End file.
